


Interlude

by WinterEyes



Series: The wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Almost a proper sex scene, Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Slash, Snark, That now has actual sex in it, WerewolfVimes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes/pseuds/WinterEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is considered good manners not to pass your Curse onto the man you sleep with. This can sometimes be harder than you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewela1130](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/gifts).



Vimes bent his head to Vetinari’s shoulder. The normally restrained man was arched back against him, fitting neatly between Vimes’ kneeling thighs and leaning back into the solid chest supporting him. Vimes’ hand trailed up the Patrician’s inner thigh, cupping him before beginning to stroke the erect cock that had been begging for attention since they started.

Vetinari’s head fell back, his neck fully exposed as he thrust into Vimes’ hand, panting with utter abandon. Vimes licked along the exposed curve from collarbone to ear, relishing the tang of salt and the smell of arousal.

“Don’t tease me Commander!”

The words lost none of their command for being harshly panted and Vimes began to stroke harder as his own hips began to grind into the lean muscle of Vetinari’s arse. As Vetinari’s breath began to stutter Vimes felt his own come short as he continued to lick and suck at the vulnerable area before him. His teeth grazed skin…  


And Vimes fell back as though a bucket of iced water had been thrown over him. He curled away and into himself, fighting to forget the feeling of his jaw spasming when he fought the urge to bite down. Sitting on the edge of the bed he cradled his head in his palms, almost missing the deceptively gentle touch to the back of his neck.

“You didn’t break skin.”

“And next time? How many times does this almost happen before we admit it is dangerous for me to lose control?”

“And how many times do I have to say I trust you before it sinks in?”

There was a shift of mattress as Vetinari moved off the bed and knelt in front of Vimes, far more graceful than a naked man had any right to be.

“Have you any idea how many ways I could kill you Vimes? How difficult it is not to react to an embrace as a threat? You take your life into your hands every time you take me to bed, how could I not afford you the same privilege?”

Vimes lowered his hands, raising an incredulous eyebrow with the beginnings of a reluctant grin tugging his mouth.

“Suddenly I’m not sure the sex is worth it.”

Vetinari’s answering smile had more than a touch of predatory about it.

“Let’s see about that.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Let’s see about that.”

Vimes’ penis had rather lost interest in the proceedings, until Vetinari bent his head and licked a lascivious line along it. The resultant twitch of interest was swiftly encouraged by the practiced hand that cupped his balls, tugging lightly as Vetinari took the rapidly stiffening length into his mouth.

Vimes tightened his hands in the sheets, breathing hard at the sight before him – the leader of the City knelt between his spread legs, the edges of his mouth still managing to curve upwards in amusement despite what it was currently being used for. Vetinari looked up to meet his eyes, letting Vimes feel the softest scrape of teeth before starting to hum low in his throat. Vimes let his head fall back with a sigh, bracing himself on his arms and trying to prevent his hips bucking forward. Vetinari stroked his hands down thighs that were twitching with the effort to stay still, pulling back with a parting flick of the tongue.

“Why Commander, I do believe you are coming undone…”

Vimes growled and hauled Vetinari up for a kiss, falling back without letting go so Vetinari was forced to sprawl across him.

“I thought you didn’t like teasing?” he panted, relishing the slide of hard flesh against his own. 

Vetinari began to writhe sinuously against him, their cocks rubbing past each other with each thrust of hip and groin.

“Everything has…a time and place…Commander”

Vimes’ hands found the firm planes of Vetinari’s arse, pulling him close and increasing the slick-sweat-pressure as they rocked together, foreheads touching and breathe coming short. Vetinari hit his peak hard, clutching the sheets and shuddering in Vimes’ grasp, a hand reaching between them to grasp Vimes and give the final tugs to take him over the edge.

Collapsing in the afterglow, Vetinari rested his head on Vimes’ shoulder lacing their fingers together in a gesture that was somehow more intimate than what had come before. Vimes held him as if he would never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took entirely too long and was very hard to bash into shape. I hope it doesn't seem too clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> A very talented artist was disappointed at a lack of sexy-times. This was as close as I could get before stupid brain went on a tangent, consider it a stop-gap to the actual sequel.


End file.
